


keep your eyes on me

by Crimson_Voltaire



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Post-Coital Cuddling, Stakeout, Sweet, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mild jealousy, mild pining, police work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Voltaire/pseuds/Crimson_Voltaire
Summary: Tina accompanies Graves on a sting. She's got the eyes for it, and a mean right hook.





	keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't feeling up to the prompts for today's Kinktober, so here's some boss/employee for you.

**October 13 th – Boss/Employee **

“Tina?”  
  
Tina startles, spinning around and trying to cover herself with her hands. The dress slinks off her shoulders, the neckline plunging deep – almost to her belly button. It’s deep blue, but sheer, lined with sparkling sequins that draw the eye. She flushes, ducking her head.   
  
Her boss stands in the doorway, as dashing as ever in his slim tailored suit, navy blue with a matching tie and fancy pin. His hands press deep into his pockets, shoulders rounding forward in the way they do when he wants someone to feel comfortable around him. Tina relaxes, lets’ Graves work his magic on her, even if it would be decidedly more proper to be embarrassed by the fact that she’s pretty much half naked.  
  
“You ready?” Graves asks gently, casting a cursory eye over Tina. If she were more confident, she might say there’s hunger in that whiskey-dark gaze, something like lust smouldering beneath the surface. But as it is, Tina doesn’t notice. She flushes again, glancing down at herself and bites her freshly made up lip. It tastes strange – creamy and bitter all at once.   
  
“I suppose, sir,” she says quietly, “How do I look?”  
  
There’s that look again – hunger deep in his eyes. Tina only catches the slight upturn of his lips, the little hint of a grin he gives her, before offering his arm.   
  
“Like a proper flapper. Now, shall we?”

* * *

  
The sting is set up at a swanky new establishment deep in the heart of Wix New York. The January air is bitter and dark just outside, snow that’s more like ice blowing almost horizontal. But inside is all warmth and dark colours; there’s booze and dancers and an elf crooning into the smoky haze. Tina glances at the drinks menu and almost has a heart attack – she swears the cheapest bottle here costs more than she makes in day.   
  
“I’m pay,” Graves says, leaning in so close his lips almost brush her ear. Tina shivers, getting a whiff of his cologne; spicy, subtle, expensive. The heat of his body so close to hers does something to Tina. Hell, the mere idea of having _Percival Graves_ on her arm, even if it’s pretend, does something to Tina. She bites her lip again and shifts in her seat, trying to dislodge the liquid fire sparking in her belly. She’s flushed already, and it’s got nothing to do with the alcohol.   
  
They order drinks and get settled, chatting about mundane things quietly from the safety of their booth. At one point, Graves gets up under the guise of going for a smoke, but Tina knows he’s going to scout the perimeter and check with the Aurors hiding in the back. The bartender winks at her when he leaves, broad back disappearing out the front door, and Tina flushes. She ducks her head, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes, and watches from underneath her fringe. It’s rather dull, in all honesty. People come and go in all their finery, but everyone is the same. And none of them are the target. This is the part Tina hates most – the waiting.   
  
When Graves gets back, he smells decidedly unlike smoke. Tina gives him a quick smile and a shake of the head. Graves presses closer in the booth, murmuring,   
  
“The night is young, Tina, we’ll get him yet.”  
He’s right.  
  
Geoff Wells comes in at quarter to midnight, a very drunk witch on his arm and a sleazy smile on his face. His hair, white blond, sits close to his scalp with product. Tina thinks it’s rather crunchy. Graves gives her a nudge when they come swinging through the door, already headed towards the bar. Tina nods back, silently departing and making her way across the dance floor.   
  
When she was picked for this assignment, it was apparently because she had a doe eyed look about her. Wide brown eyes and pouty mouth, O’Brien had muttered out of the side of hers, gave Tina an air of innocence. She’s a fairly decent actress, when she puts her mind to it, and so Tina calls upon that now. She sidles up beside Geoff, on the opposite side of the drunkard on his arm.   
  
Geoff, smelling fresh blood, turns to look at her. His eyes, cold and blue like ice, rake over her frame in appreciation. He gives her a wolfish grin, all teeth and no charm.   
  
“Hello there, little one,” he says, voice raspy with too many cigarettes and bad New York air. Tina smiles for him, dropping her gaze and fluttering her long eyelashes.   
  
“Hi,” she replies, leaning in closer. The sharp, alcoholic scent of his cologne nearly makes her gag, but Tina holds it in. Graves should be proud of her – this guy _stinks_.   
  
“What can I do for you?”  
  
“Well,” Tina begins, glancing around like she’s hoping no one is watching. Her eyes fall on Graves for a moment, caught by the turn of his dark head. He’s pretending to be watching the dancers, but his pupil is trained right on Tina. Watching her, ready to intervene. He’s stiff, tension playing across his shoulders. It sends a thrill through her.   
  
“Well,” she repeats, “I was lookin’ for a fella. They say he’s got real good stuff for you know…”  
  
Tina trails off and gestures with her hand. Geoff’s head tilts to the side, and his grin slowly widens.   
  
“What do I know, pretty thing?” He leans in, so close they’re almost touching. Tina steels herself trying not to lean away in revulsion. He has a mean air to him, and his eyes bore into her in a way that makes Tina deeply uncomfortable.   
  
“Making wands…” Tina whispers, right in his ear. Geoff chuckles, slow and quiet, like he finds Tina genuinely funny.   
  
“It’s a funny thing you should ask,” Geoff murmurs, inching even closer. The fabric of his suit brushes against Tina’s skin, makes her itch. Her instincts are slowly turning, raising their heads; she’s got a niggle in the back of her brain, getting ready to scream.   
  
“Because I’ve got something you might be interested, right here.”  
  
He jerks his hand, a flash of silver coming so close to Tina’s face it spares her by naught an eighth of an inch. Tina jerks backwards with a breathless shriek, before she readies herself and catches him on his rebound. Tina’s fist collides squarely with the man’s jaw, pain blooming across her knuckles as a great crack resounds through the room.   
  
Screams erupt instantly, the bar coming into a panic as Aurors burst through the door. Graves is already three quarters of the way across the room. He points his wand to the ceiling and fires a burst of white light that goes sparking along with a thunderous crack.   
  
“MACUSA raid!” He roars, “Everyone down!”  
  
Around them, people drop like flies, crawling under tables and chairs and clinging to each other or the floor. Graves sweeps the room for any of Geoff’s friends, before he jogs the rest of the way to Tina’s side. Graves takes her sore hand in his and inspects her for injury.   
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
He’s a little breathless, pupils blown wide with fear. Tina’s heart, still racing with adrenaline, jumps at the idea that Graves was afraid for her. That he might care more than he should.   
  
“Yeah. He didn’t get me,” Tina replies. Graves gives her a relieved, encouraging smile, “Good. That was one hell of a swing.”  
  
They both glance at Geoff, laid out flat on the tile, completely senseless. The witch with him sits on tile, dazed and still drunk out of her mind. Tina can’t help but laugh a little, “Thank you, sir. I’ve been practicing.”  
  
Graves throws back his head and laughs, lips pulling up in a grin. The sound makes Tina warm and fuzzy inside.   
  
When it’s all said and done and Geoff and a few others taken back to MACUSA, Graves and Tina loiter outside the bar. Graves sighs and checks his pocket watch, before pulling out a silver cigarette case and withdrawing one. He then offers the case to Tina. She selects one daintily, letting Graves light her up with a whisper of a spell and cupped palms.   
  
“The night is still young,” Graves murmurs between drags. It’s suggestive, tentative, like he’s expecting to be turned down. Tina’s heart leaps, and she looks up at him with wide eyes.   
  
“A-are you… Sir?”  
  
“I’m asking you if you’d like to get a drink with me,” he says kindly, face twisting into a vulnerability Tina’s never seen before. For a moment she’s awestruck, heart in her throat, and in complete disbelief, before Tina snatches back her voice, “Y-yes. Very much.”  
  
Graves’ face breaks into a delighted grin, and he offers her his arm.   
  
They wander slowly through the dark streets, like any other couple out enjoying a Saturday evening. They pass by a few establishments, but they’re all loud and ruckus and Tina doesn’t feel like entertaining any more of that tonight. All she wants is… well… Something not spoken aloud by proper ladies. Good thing she isn’t one.  
  
“Do you have drinks at home?” Tina asks, a little shy. Graves stops short, glancing down at her. Fire burns in his eyes, and Tina can see the hunger now. It burns and roils around his pupils, makes her shiver with anticipation.   
  
“Tina,” Graves murmurs slowly, dipping his head until their foreheads brush. She can almost taste him on her tongue, “Tina… If I take you home, I won’t be able to restrain myself.”  
  
Tina can feel every inch of him, the way his big hands hold onto the back of her elbows, the heat of his skin bleeding through her thick winter jacket. Her heart races again, like she’s back in the bar, but there’s no fear here. Only certainty. Tina tilts her head up, pressing a slow, soft kiss to his lips. They’re chapped with cold, but the heat of his mouth makes up for it. Instantly, Graves reacts, dragging Tina into his chest and tangling one hand in her short curls. Tina moans into his mouth, her own hands tangling in the expensive material of his coat. Graves breaks the kiss to give her room to breathe, nipping along her jaw before murmuring, “Hang on.”  
  
They leave the street in a whirl of light and magic, a great crack echoing off the buildings.

* * *

  
Graves’ magic spits them back out in his home. Graves pauses long enough to gesture towards the fire, setting it roaring in the hearth, before his mouth is on Tina again – her lips, her jaw, down the pale column of her throat. Graves backs them up, and they fall onto a great, plush bed. He’s a solid weight between Tina’s legs. Tina arches up into him and moans, grinding herself against his groin.   
  
Graves swears, pushing her jacket off her shoulders.   
  
“Fuck, look at you,” he growls. The sequins on her dress glitter in the firelight, “This thing has been teasing me all _fucking night_.”  
  
Their hands bump, working together to get the dress off of her. It left no room for undergarments, so as soon as it’s off, Tina is bare in all her glory. Graves groans, rearing back on his knees to look at her. Tina’s skin glows pale in the firelight and her little nipples pebble in the still chilly air. He takes her in, eyes raking over her like she’s some work of art that belongs in a museum.   
  
“Look at you,” he says again, “Stunning.”  
  
Tina flushes, smiling at him shyly from beneath her lashes. It makes Graves growl, the animalistic sound rolling up out of his chest. Tina pushes herself upright, finding his mouth again while she undresses him with quick snaps of magic. Graves grins into the kiss, nipping at her plump lower lip and worrying it. When he’s bare from the waist up, Tina runs her hands over his chest, scratching pale skin and carding her fingers through the dusting of dark hair there. The muscles jump under pale skin, making him chuckle huskily.   
  
“You’re beautiful,” she tells him, honestly, feeling a little out of her element suddenly. It’s been so long since she’s done this, and never with someone like Percival Graves. He picks up on her uncertainty, because he gives her a gentle smile and kisses, “So are you, sweetheart. Christ, the way you looked tonight, there are no words.”  
  
Tina flushes and giggles, chasing after another kiss, and then another.   
  
Her fingers tangle with his. Graves guides her fingers through taking off his trousers and stylish boxer shorts. His cock, already thick and weeping, springs free. Tina gasps a little, blushing like a virgin, before reaching forward to take him in hand. Graves groans. His own hands go to her hips; he cups her so wonderfully, big hands across her curves. Tina moans softly, enjoying the contact.   
  
“C’mere,” Graves murmurs, guiding Tina into his lap, so she’s straddling him. One of his hands leaves her hips, sliding down to tease her inner thigh before pressing between her neat curls. Tina gasps and stiffens when callouses part her slick folds and brush against her clit. She’s already so sensitive, so needy. Graves hums, content, dipping his head to take one of her nipples into his mouth. The warmth and pressure of his lips causes her to cry out and buck into his hand.   
  
“That’s it,” Graves coaxes against her tit, “Let me make you feel good.”  
  
Tina rides his hand, hard and fast and then slow and softly, until his palm is covered in her slick and he’s got three fingers inside her, stretching her wide. Tina moans and writhes, clutching at Graves’ head and holding him tightly against her sternum. He leaves soft, sweet kisses and hard nips there, the contrast in sensation pulling cries from her.   
  
“Agh! Agh! O-oh… Oh Merlin, gonna… Wanna come with you inside me,” Tina pants out, “Please… Just… Ugnnn… Fuck me… Please, Perce.”  
  
Percival’s laugh rumbles through her, the rough gravel of it going straight to her clit. Tina whimpers when his hand abandons her, fingers pulling out slowly, but then she catches sight of him slicking his length with her arousal. It’s probably the hottest thing she’s ever seen. Tina shudders, carding her fingers through his hair and getting a better grip.   
  
Graves guides the bulbous, purpling head of his cock to her fluttering entrance, feeding his length into her slowly. It makes her cry out, her spine bowing. Her hips surge down, until she takes him all inside her. Graves swears at the sudden overload of sensations, stilling.   
  
He’s afraid he hurt her, Tina’s hazy brain supplies after a moment. She moans softly, rolling her hips.   
  
“C’mon, Perce,” she pants, “Fuck me.”  
  
Graves swears again, and begins to thrust. Tina takes him hard and deep and fast, his girth rubbing up against that little spot inside her which drives her crazy. Talented fingers find her clit again, caressing the swollen bundle of nerves until Tina can’t hang on any longer.   
  
Clawing at Graves’ head, Tina screams out. She clenches around him, tight like a vice, waves rolling through her. Graves fucks her through it, pressing up and knocking Tina off balance. They land on their sides, Graves catching one of Tina’s legs and hiking it high, giving him more leverage. He chases her like that, up the peak of another orgasm and doggedly to a third.   
  
“Fuck… Tina,” he groans into her neck, breath hot as he pants, “Fuck… ‘m gonna…”  
  
“Inside me,” she moans, fingers flying over her clit now, pressing so hard it hurts, “Inside me… O-hh… I’m on the potion… Fuck! Perce! Perce! Ugnnn!”  
  
Graves moans as he comes, spilling hot and thick inside her. The sensation has Tina tipping over again, muscles seizing and toes curling. She’s lost in wave after wave, unsure if it will ever end.   
  
It must only be seconds, but it feels like centuries.   
  
When her body calms, Tina opens her eyes and meets Graves’ sweet smile. He brushes her sweaty hear from her eyes and leans in close to kiss her. Tina rests her forehead against his.  
As he slips from her, Tina moans softly, cunt trying to clench down and keep him inside. She doesn’t want to move, doesn’t want him to leave.   
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
Tina nods. Graves hums and wraps an arm around her, tugging her into his side and drawing the blankets up around them. They’re both glistening with sweat and sticky, come trickling from Tina’s pulsing slit, but she doesn’t want to clean up. Cleaning it up would make it seem less real. Graves kisses her hair, nuzzling it gently.   
  
“We can talk about it in the morning,” he promises, “But don’t worry. It will be alright.”  
  
Tina nods, pressing a kiss to his collarbones, and closes her eyes. She trusts him.


End file.
